Juste un bain
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Cesare se détend pour une fois en prenant un bain. C'est le moment que choisit son ennemi pour venir lui parler. Yaoi, lemon suggéré


**Titre** : Bain

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient aux merveilleux studios Ubisoft. C'est même eux qui ont tous les droits sur l'eau chaude ! 8D

**Rating **: T/M

.

.

.

.

.

La lourde porte en bois d'une immense chambre se referma violemment, derrière les pas stressés d'un homme brun, qui fit couler à flots un bain dans la baignoire à droite de la pièce, puis se débarrassa de ses bottes, de son armure richement décorée et du reste de ses vêtements, et se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur, sans laisser le temps au froid de mordre sa chair.

Cesare laissa aller son dos dans l'eau chaude, et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Prenant tranquillement un bain au centre de ses appartements, il revenait d'une longue ballade sur les remparts, qu'il avait espérée fatigante, renonçant ainsi à un repos qui lui manquait cruellement, bien que la lune avait déjà remplacé le soleil depuis longtemps dans le ciel et que seule une bougie brillait sur le bord de la baignoire, brisant l'obscurité nocturne de la propriété Borgia, le fameux château Saint-Ange.

Il y avait belle lurette qu'il n'avait plus pris le temps de se détendre ainsi, car constamment harcelé par ses ennemis et leurs plans récurrents pour contrecarrer ses grands projets de conquêtes.

D'un bâillement à s'en décrocher sa mâchoire barbue, il prouva ainsi d'un seul mouvement que cela faisait des nuits entières qu'il ne dormait plus. Il cherchait désespérément le sommeil, en essayant vainement de chasser ses noirs démons, mais rien n'y faisait, malgré l'obscurité totale et les heures qui défilaient au fil de la nuit. Tous ses sens étaient en léthargie, et pourtant ses paupières refusaient de se refermer sur ses yeux épuisés. Elles restaient résolument ouvertes, et les grandes cernes violacées sous ses yeux sombres en témoignaient lourdement.

Le brun porta à l'aveuglette la main à une coupe de fruits, sur une table basse non loin, et en tira une pomme rouge, dans laquelle il croqua, le regard vague, son ombre sur les murs bougeait au rythme de sa mastication. Rien que le goût sucré du jus qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche et dégoulinait sur son menton suffisait à lui rappeler la saveur exquise mais interdite, qu'il lisait, sans malgré tout pouvoir l'estimer, sur des lèvres retroussées, dans le sourire querelleur d'un homme qu'il voyait et entendait partout, jusque dans son sommeil, mais sans jamais l'effleurer, même dans leurs combats.

Sa quiétude éclata comme une bulle de savon à cette seule pensée.

.

Et voilà, il venait de précisément mettre le doigt sur son problème actuel, ce problème encapuchonné qui ne le laissait pas indifférent malgré ses maigres protestations. Ce maudit Assassin hantait ses moindres instants, ses moindres pensées et faisait toutes ses insomnies. Il serra les dents, et reposa sa pomme à peine entamée. Un rictus haineux sur le visage, il se remémora ce beau meurtrier. Son tortionnaire personnel, son merveilleux tueur, le plus fou de tout ses rêves.

Le vent passa par la grande fenêtre ouverte, faisant voler les rideaux de soie rouge.

Il se plongea la tête sous l'eau et écouta le silence, si bon conseiller. Se vidant l'esprit, le Borgia tenta de résoudre son problème. Il devait faire face à une tentation à laquelle il n'avait pas été confronté auparavant. Avant, il n'était pas tenté, il prenait et profitait, puis tuait et rendait simplement, sans plus de soucis ou d'états d'âme quelconques. Mais il était incapable de s'en prendre à lui. Il aurait pu l'enlever et s'unir à lui, comme il le faisait lorsqu'une courtisane lui plaisait et lui tenait tête, mais il ne le pouvait pas, car sa seule vision provoquait en lui des des désirs qu'il n'osait s'avouer. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, revenait au même. Quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête lui plaisait.

Et dans le cas d'Ezio, c'était une règle à laquelle il n'échappait pas, malgré tous ses piètres efforts.

L'air lui manqua, et il remonta à la surface de l'eau, les cheveux collés à sa nuque. Il poussa de devant ses yeux les sombres mèches qui lui cachaient la vue, un peu comme il aurait aimé le faire avec la brume qui empoisonnait son coeur maquillé sous de vaines paroles.

Le brun reprit sa pose initiale, et se massa ses tempes douloureuses, les sourcils froncés d'avoir tant de craintes futiles, et tant de doutes pour un adversaire qu'il était censé haïr de toute son âme.

.

Il n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de sentimental, plutôt même l'inverse, et toutes ces années à ignorer tout sujet qui s'en rapprocherait de près ou de loin ne lui avaient jamais porté préjudice. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il était amoureux, et, simplement ça, jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il voulait son corps, il voulait son regard, il voulait toutes ses plus petites attentions. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit un homme l'agaçait quelque peu, mais après tout, il était un Assassin, son meilleur ennemi et son pire cauchemar qui attisait ses pires désirs et ses envies, alors un vice de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien changer à ses problèmes ? Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se souvenir du visage si doux de son adversaire.

La fenêtre claqua, et il ne vit pas l'ombre s'approcher peu à peu de lui comme un animal affamé mais sournois.

Ses yeux dont le regard perçant lui faisait perdre la tête. Cette bouche qui souriait pourtant si peu en sa présence. Sa voix qui résonnait dans son coeur, comme un écho interminable qui lui murmurait sans cesse à l'oreille de faire ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse, d'une voix si mielleuse et convaincante qu'il était incapable d'y résister. Cette peau basanée par le soleil dissimulant ses muscles de guerrier, éprouvé par les feux des batailles rageuses de la vie.

Il ne sentit pas non plus la main s'approcher de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de crier, mais il reconnut le timbre de sa voix guillerette.

« Salut Cesare, ça faisait longtemps.

.

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et mordit les doigts qui entravaient ses paroles, simplement pour essayer de lui répondre. L'Assassin grimaça, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

- Humphh !

- Je ne te comprends pas bien, mon ami, railla Ezio. Par contre, je te vois très bien.

Se rappelant qu'il était nu, en train de prendre son bain, à la vue moqueuse de son fantasme vivant, il rougit fortement lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'Assassin descendre lentement sur ses hanches, pour s'attarder une seconde de trop entre elles, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant. Il tentait de son mieux de lui faire passer un message, mais bien sûr, la raison de sa venue lui restait inconnue.

- Comprends-tu, j'ai quelques insomnies ces derniers temps. Et c'est entièrement de ta faute.

« Imbecille, si tu connaissait le tiers de la portée de tes mots...» pensa le brun, privé de voix.

- Et donc, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'y mettre un terme, poursuivit Ezio en enlevant sa main de la bouche de Cesare.

- Tu veux me tuer ? hoqueta le Borgia, sans esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement pour tenter de lui échapper de quelque manière qu'elle soit.

- Non, ça serait trop facile. Tu es désarmé et seul.

- Et alors ?

- Je reformule : tu es nu, éluda l'Assassin.

- Donc ?

- On te retrouvera au matin, mort dans ta baignoire. Très glorieux, pour un homme qui voulait s'emparer de l'Italie et de tous les pouvoirs existants, humains comme divins.

- Depuis quand te soucie-tu de ma gloire ? Non, depuis quand te soucie-tu de moi ou de mes aspirations ?

- Assez longtemps pour venir jusqu'ici dans le seul but de faire ça.

- Quoi ? »

.

Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il l'avait sorti de l'eau de force et traîné jusqu'à son immense lit à baldaquin, au centre de la pièce. Les rideaux de lin avaient étés fermés, et leurs ombres se dessinaient dessus, se battant dans un combat sans merci dont l'issu déciderait de leur nuit, faisant trembler le matelas du poids de leurs ébats.

Mais il ne se rappelait plus comment il s'était retrouvé, les jambes relevées, à faire des variations de voix qu'il ne se connaissait plus, à gémir comme une catin le prénom de son odieux bourreau.

.

Le Borgia avait adoré ça, et on le retrouva au matin, vêtu de ses seules couvertures, non pas agonisant dans sa baignoire comme l'avait prédit Ezio, mais dans un état proche de l'extase, étendu seul en travers de ses draps, et son regard satisfait ne faiblissait pas malgré tous les efforts de Lucrezia, qui s'égosillait à lui demander ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit, d'où venait ses griffures, et pourquoi il restait sourd à ses suppliques.

Sa voix cassé, fatiguée d'avoir tant et tant crié, lui répondit d'une seule traite, sans aucun timbre :

« Je n'sais pas. Je crois que je n'ai fais que me faire couler juste un bain. »

Seul le hurlement de rage de sa jalouse de soeur retentit dans tous les couloirs.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
